


When Our Eyes Meet

by Mewsi



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Who needs sleep, but like this fic says, hey guys, i'll adjust tags as the story progresses, i've been up, it's 7 am, this entire night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewsi/pseuds/Mewsi
Summary: Alba Fruhling, the general outcast of college. He didn't care though. Not much at least. He certainly began to care when he met someone who took his breath away- literally. What's a guy to do when he meets someone who catches his eye when no one else does?College AU





	1. Off to a strange start

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i'm posting another fic at odd hours of the day! hope you guys enjoy, i'm not sure how far i'll take this but it's definitely gonna be long..ish  
> it's 7 am so excuse any mess ups i'm tired lmao

    Alba had never been one for parties, yet he found himself standing alone at one. He didn’t want to drink at all, alcohol made him nauseous. Besides, he wanted to be able to drive home tonight. Today? This morning? He didn’t know because everything was already a blur. He’d only been there for two hours, right?  _ Right? _

 

Social life at college was never Alba’s specialty. He’d prefer to keep to himself, just like he did all throughout high school. He didn’t care if he had any friends. So why was he at a party you ask? Some guy in one of his classes asked everyone in that class. Alba wasn’t special, he got in by chance. So here he was, standing by the wall of a packed party. Everyone else was drinking, and he swore he saw at least three people strip by now. He kind of wanted to leave, but they had good food. 

 

It had been maybe another hour and Alba was ready to fall over. He felt pathetic for not being able to stay too long, but as he looked out the window it was already light out. He felt his soul leave his body. As he made his way to the kitchen to grab his breakfast, he ran into someone. Rather, someone ran into him in a drunken haze. The two nearly fell over, with Alba just barely catching the person. With Alba fully awake and aware now, and practically wheezing,  he took in the person’s features. He was a slightly taller man than him, with dark raven hair and flushed cheeks. The man slowly stood up and looked Alba straight in the eyes. Alba quickly noted that the man’s own eyes were a dark red, and rather pretty- ‘now is not the time for that’, Alba thought.

 

“...Sorry about that, are you okay?” The man asked.

 

“Y-yeah! I’m fine!” Alba squeaked back, his voice breaking.

 

The man stared him down for a moment, and Alba suddenly felt extremely self conscious. Was his hair okay, did his breath stink- ‘again, now is not the time!’ Alba reprimanded himself.

 

“You’re not drunk, are you?” The man asked, now finally leaning off of Alba. Alba shook his head quickly. “And can you drive?” Alba shook his head again, then changed to nodding. 

 

“I-I can drive, but my car is a mess-” Alba started before the man cut him off.

 

“I need to leave before I pass out again, if you can drive me home I can repay you some other time.”

 

Alba thought for a moment. He knew no one at this party, so he didn’t have anyone to ask if this dude was sketchy or not. He  _ was _ sketchy after all. But he was also hot, and Alba was a weak gay broke college student.

 

“Let me get another slice of pizza, I can drive you…” he mumbled, going back to his kitchen destination. The man tiredly followed him.

   The man stood next to the pizza, just kind of… staring at it. Alba was reminded of how drunk some people can get. He grabbed a slice and started eating it before leaving the kitchen entirely. Alba quickly grabbed a slice too and followed after him.

 

   “My name is Ros by the way,” he said through bites.

 

   “Pardon?” Alba asked, his eardrums already going numb. The party was still going strong. The man shook his head and continued eating. He grabbed a bag off the floor and started for the door. Alba didn’t complain, he did want to leave after all.

  
  


    The ride to the man’s house was quiet, despite Alba’s attempts at small talk. He gave up when the passenger seemed to fall asleep. He had his address on his phone GPS, so he couldn’t care much. He did like it when he talked though… 

 

    Alba shook his head. He had just met the man! Just because he was kind of nice to him (was he nice?) doesn’t mean he has to fall for him! Did he fall for him? Was he actually drunk? Did he drink and just not remember? Alba questioned himself thoroughly during the drive.

  
  


He had hopefully found the right house when the man jerked awake. He looked pale, but he thanked Alba and left the car before he could ask. Alba had just realized he never got his name. He sat in the driveway for a moment, his head buzzing. He was pretty much gone at this point, and he could tell he would sleep deeply tonight. From pure lack of sleep. He had hoped he could sleep. Please let him sleep.

 

The drive home felt even more quiet, probably because it was. He had realized on the way there that the man lived fairly close to the dorms, which made Alba a little happy. He didn’t have the energy to question himself anymore, so he let himself be that tiny bit happy. Just a tiny bit. Right before he got out of his car, he noticed a note on the seat next to him. He unfolded it, and on it was a sloppily scribed number, and a doodle of a face. The face looked… mocking. It was smirking, and even though it seemed hurriedly drawn, Alba felt the need to punch it. He gave up and stuffed the note in his pocket.

 

It was only when he tried to go to sleep that morning that he realized he got a number from a guy.

 

Who needs sleep?


	2. Already tired? Can't take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alba finally gets the courage to text Ros despite being an anxious moron and it surprisingly goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i'm tired and dissociating in the middle of a mcdonalds have fun reading this there's gonna be a lot of mistakes

    Sunday was Alba’s favourite day of the week. He had no classes, and he could just laze around all day. But this Sunday was different, and it was also killing Alba internally. Grocery shopping. ‘With what money?’ Alba asked himself as he tiredly drove to the store. Alba dreaded grocery shopping. As fun as getting food was, he strongly preferred it to be free. But he couldn’t be picky because he was only mortal and required food. He found a nice parking spot close to the store, unbuckled, and sighed deeply. He thought about just getting ramen this time, but even _he_ wanted to watch his health. If at all possible. 

 

The next hour was filled with exhausted limping around the store. There weren’t that many people which Alba was thankful for, but it  _ was _ a small store after all. 

 

“Eggs… bread… oh bagels are on sale,” he mumbled to himself, reaching for the food he needed. His hand brushed against another hand that reached for the bagels. He quickly retracted his hand and squeaked out a small sorry, but then he saw who the other person was. It was the guy from the party! He looked a lot less… disheveled this time around. He caught Alba staring.

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” He asked. Alba stood there for a moment, begging for his own demise.

 

“Um, we met at a party yesterday. You were really drunk?” Alba shrugged. “You… also gave me your number-” The man thought for a moment, slowly grabbing the bagels he was originally reaching for. 

 

“Oh right, you’re the guy who drove me home. Nice,” he smirked. “Have a fun time not drinking?” Alba groaned.

 

“I don’t drink,” he sighed.

 

“Well you should, but it’s your decision. If you haven’t though, I think it’d be fun to see you try, and then fail,” the man smirked again. Alba’s face turned red. He then remembered he forgot something.

 

“Before I forget, uh, what’s your name…? I never got it,” he asked. The man blinked.

 

“My name’s Ros, didn’t I say that?” He replied. Alba shook his head. “Oh. Huh. Weird that you got my number and not my name,” he stated, making Alba blush harder. “Anyways, I need to go and finish shopping, unless you’d like to join me,” he said nonchalantly. The thought made Alba both wished he had stayed home  _ and _ wished he had more courage. Ros broke the small silence. “But if not, I’ll be going. Thanks for the bagels,” he swung the bag around a bit before walking away. Alba looked to the shelf. Those were the last bagels.

 

“Damn it,” Alba sighed.

 

The drive home was quiet yet again. Alba was too tired to turn on the radio and deal with whatever was playing. He had managed to snag some nearly expired and on sale donuts. He can finally sugar crash in peace. He got back to the dorms and dragged himself up to his room. His two roommates were nowhere to be seen. Elf November was one, a senior who pulled more pranks than a normal human should. He was a genuinely good person though, Alba could tell. He was just a jackass. The other roommate was Foyfoy Dran, who was barely even home. He says he has a sister to take care of, and he  _ does _ pay his part of the rent on time, so Alba doesn’t mind. 

 

He set his food up in the various correct places, unlike Elf who left his stuff everywhere. Alba wondered how he even got into college, but he was supposedly very smart. He stumbled tiredly to his bed and curled up in it. It was only 12:45pm. He checked his phone and then remembered he needed to add Ros to his contacts. He found the slip of paper he had gotten the night before and shakily added the number to his phone. He was anxious to say the least. He couldn’t tell if Ros had flirted with him at all, he could even be straight… but who just gives someone they just met their number? Then again he was drunk off his ass…

 

Alba laid there in bed zoning in and out of life for a good bit before he finally made himself text Ros.

  
  


[1:02pm: hello? is this Ros?]

 

He waited for an answer.

 

[1:07pm Ros: Yes. Is this that guy that can’t even get a bag of bagels?]

 

Alba stared at his phone for a moment. It  _ was _ Ros. He had barely known him for a day - not even that - and he already could tell he was a sarcastic prick. Kind of hot though.

 

Alba shook his gay head and went back to texting.

 

[1:09pm: good to know i didnt get a wrong number]

 

[1:10pm Ros: If I had given you the wrong number it would be because I was drunk and then I would be genuinely upset.]

 

[1:10pm: why would you be upset?]

 

[1:14pm Ros: That doesn’t matter. How are things?]

 

Alba squinted.

 

[1:15pm: theyre good i guess. still tired from that party]

 

[1:20pm Ros: That sucks, then again so did the party. My offer to drink still stands.]

 

Alba thought to himself. “Did he offer to drink…? I don’t even remember,” he thought aloud.

 

[1:21pm: i mean… maybe? I guess it wouldnt be so bad]

 

[1:27pm Ros: Not to jump the gun, but would next Saturday be a good time?]

[1:27pm yes]

 

[1:30pm Ros: I can smell your enthusiasm from here. Consider it done.]

 

[1:30pm where would we meet up?]

 

[1:32pm Ros: If you still have my address, let’s meet there at 7PM]

 

Ros didn’t text again after that, and Alba was too tired to say anything else. He  _ was _ jittery however.

 

“Is this a date oh God I think it’s a date I just met him yesterday oh my God what do I wear I have time but-” he hid his face in his hands and groaned silently, dragging his hands down his face. He set his phone on the bedside table and sat up. He thought for a few moments before he heard the door unlocking. Great.

 

“Oh! It’s Alba, what’s up?” Elf grinned as he locked the door behind him. Alba sighed and rubbed his head. 

 

“Nothing really, but-” he didn’t have time to finish before Elf rushed to the kitchen.

 

“Oh my God are these donuts ya bought? Can I have one?” He asked while already reaching into the box. Alba sighed as a begrudging ‘yes’ escaped his lips. If Elf was already back then today was going to be a long day. Alba just wanted to sleep already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a cliche chapter but i liked writing it so shrug emoji  
> idk when the next chapter will be

**Author's Note:**

> petition to let alba sleep 2k18


End file.
